chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Raznus
Raznus is an OverWorlder who is the ambassador to the Danians. Appearance Raznus is easily recognizable among the Danians, due to his pearl-white beard and “distinctive hairstyle.” His skin is black and he almost always wears a luxurious embroidered robe and adorns himself with jewelry. Background Information Raznus is the childhood friend of Maxxor, but rather than solving conflicts with violence, Raznus preferred the diplomatic approach. Thus, when Raznus, Maxxor, and Arias came across Quisk, who was holding Kiru City hostage as revenge for his comrade having been found guilty of a crime he did not commit by the Kiru City Tribunal, Raznus' talents shone through. Maxxor had attempted to sort out the issue with violence, and was met with only violence in response, but when Raznus questioned Quisk as to his actions, asking what proof he had to validate his claims, Quisk explained that the Creature responsible had gloated about getting away with his crimes, to which there were several witnesses. As such, Raznus promised Quisk that, should he release Kiru City, Raznus himself would guarantee the freedom of Quisk's comrade. In his later years, Raznus became an ambassador to the Danian Tribe, though this would ultimately prove to be his undoing. Queen Illexia plotted to assassinate Maxxor, and thus Infected Raznus with a Danian Parasite, unbeknownst to him. Thus, when Raznus returned to Kiru City to deliver a message of peace between the Danians and OverWorld, Raznus would metamorphosize into a Danian and be able to fulfill his duty to the Queen. On the way back to Kiru City however, Raznus was attacked by Illazar and Krekk, who plotted to stop any chance of peace between the Danians and the OverWorlders. Raznus utilizes the Symphony of Stasis to immobilize both Krekk and Illazar, but due to the fact that the Symphony of Stasis was meant for only one opponent, the Mugic's effects would not last long on the two UnderWorlders. MajorTom and KidChaor managed to help Raznus reach the Gurgath Springs in order to heal himself, though they are followed by Krekk and Illazar when they recover. Thankfully, Odu-Bathax, Ibiaan, Kolmo, and a squadron of Mandiblors, having been following Raznus to ensure he made it to Kiru City safely, step in to keep the UnderWorlders at bay. After Raznus mutates, he makes an attempt on Maxxor's life, but having never fully trusted the Danians, Maxxor had been anticipating as much and was able to evade Raznus' attacks. Unable to destroy Maxxor, Raznus attempts to Infect him with a Danian Parasite, though this too is met with failure. As such, Raznus flees Kiru City, with Maxxor allowing him to escape after learning that the Danian was his friend. After Neth'uar and the M'arrillians infiltrated Mount Pillar and tainted the Reservoir, Queen Illexia had no choice but to send Odu-Bathax, Raznus, Hiadrom, and many other Danians from Mount Pillar in search of a new home. Due to poor navigation, this led the Danians beneath Kiru City, where Odu-Bathax attempted to liberate some OverWorld BattleGear in order to conquer the OverWorld capital city. Unfortunately for him, Intress assembled Attacat, Targubaj, and Wytod to combat the Danians, personally targeting Raznus for what he'd attempted to do to Maxxor the last time he was in Kiru City. Despite Raznus' best attempts to reason with Intress and explain that the Danians were not there to do harm to the OverWorld, Intress was blinded by fury and pursued him relentlessly, leaving Raznus no other option than to try to Infect Intress in order to make her see things from his perspective. This attempt is thwarted by Maxxor, who demands to know why Raznus had returned to Kiru City. After hearing Raznus' explanation, Maxxor sends Raznus and the Danians back to Mount Pillar with a message for Queen Illexia about unifying their two Tribes against their common enemy, the M'arrillians. Raznus, alongside Odu-Bathax, Lore, and Skartalas, were among the Danians in the Tribal Alliance meant to sit in on on meetings at the OverWorld Library in Kiru City in Illexia's stead, as she had been trapped within Mount Pillar by the M'arrillians, who doggedly pursued her with the knowledge that if she were to be brainwashed, then she could force compliance upon the entire Danian Tribe by extension. Raznus was on Tartarek's side of the discussions that went on here, wanting to understand the M'arrillians motives and what they planned to do. When Rhaden appeared before the council, Raznus was quick to assume that he was a threat, and nearly attacked the OverWorld Muge, before Maxxor stepped in. Rhaden brought news of the M'arrillians intent to flood Perim by melting the ice of Glacier Plains, and thus a plan was enacted for Maxxor to infiltrate the City of M'arr and kidnap Aa'une, bringing him to Lake Blakeer, where Tartarek reported Aa'une would be weakened, thus giving the alliance a chance. Due to having been in the OverWorld Library at the time, Raznus was witness to Najarin exposing Tartarek for being under M'arrillian control, though his warning was too late, as Aa'une had already been brought to Lake Blakeer and entered his Avatar form. Then, Aa'une sends a psionic wave to Kiru City, brainwashing the majority of the Tribal Alliance. For this reason, when Takinom and the rest of the Tribal Alliance return to Kiru City, Raznus is among the brainwashed who is forced to fight his former allies by the M'arrillians. Though the battle seemed lost, with only Takinom evading brainwashing, Aa'une is destroyed, and Raznus and the other brainwashed Creatures are freed from M'arrillian control. Personality and Behavior Raznus is known to be kind and caring, like Vidav, he believes in peace through all the tribes. However his efforts at an alliance failed, yet instead of giving up, he convinced Maxxor to at least allow him to perform a simple allegiance with the Danians. In the episode Dangers of Diplomacy, Raznus had a sick behavious which signifies that infected creature would have a splitting headache and feel sick before the infection begins. Special Abilities Raznus has the ability to train the Overworld’s Danian allies to use OverWorld Mugic. Raznus also gets an Energy boost whenever he faces the Fire Element in combat. Details As the OverWorld Ambassador at Mount Pillar, Raznus serves as the link between the OverWorld and Danian Tribes. He was also turned into a Danian to destroy Maxxor( the parasite most likely took over his mind at the time) but failed. Strategies Raznus is useful in any Danian deck. Since he allows your Danians to cast both Overworld and Danian mugic, He can surprise your opponent with mugic they would not expect, such as Symphony of Shielding, Mugic Reprise, etc. Basic Stats TV Show Breakdown Card Owners MajorTom KidChaor Gallery raznuspre.png Chaotic Season 2 Episode 2 Dangers of Diplomacy Watch cartoons online Watch anime online English dub anime(2).png Chaotic Season 2 Episode 2 Dangers of Diplomacy Watch cartoons online Watch anime online English dub anime(1).png Chaotic Season 2 Episode 2 Dangers of Diplomacy Watch cartoons online Watch anime online English dub anime.png tumblr_mna4o8jvF21qlqvrgo3_1280.jpg|Unused Raznus card art. Category:OverWorlders Category:Zenith of the Hive Category:Ambassadors Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures With Water Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Assimilated Creatures Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References